1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a mounting/dismounting structure of an air-exhausting grille of a hanging type, or wall-embedding type high frequency heating apparatus. The present invention is also related to a U-shaped body and a structure of an upper lid, which construct a housing of a hanging type microwave oven.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring now to FIG. 1 and FIG. 6, a description will be made of the related art as to a structure of an air-exhausting grille of this sort of either a conventional hanging type or a conventional wall-embedding type high frequency heating apparatus.
In such a conventional hanging type high frequency heating apparatus as shown in FIG. 1, a plurality of gas, or electric burners 1 are provided at a lower portion of this heating apparatus and a high frequency heating apparatus 3 is hung so as to be set via a cooking space 2 at a center portion thereof. While a plurality of air-intake ports via a filter 4 are arranged at the lower portion of this high frequency heating apparatus 3, both a door 6 and a control panel 7 are arranged on a front surface of a main body thereof, and also, an air-exhausting grille 8 is mounted above these door 6 and control panel 7.
FIG. 6 shows a sectional structural view of the above-described air-exhausting grille when this grille is mounted. This air-exhausting grille is arranged in such a manner that a plurality of screw fixing holes 10 are formed in an upper surface guide 9 of the air-exhausting grille 8, and a plurality of claw portions 12 having bending flanges are formed on a lower surface guide 11. While a stepped portion is formed on a front edge of an upper mounting plate 13 of the main body in such a way that this stepped portion may absorb a thickness of the upper surface guide 9, a screw portion 14 is formed in the upper mounting plate 13 located at the same center axis as that of the screw fixing hole 10 of the upper surface guide 9 of the above-described air-exhausting grille 8 at this stepped portion. Also, a plurality of slit holes 16 into which the claw portions 12 are inserted are formed in a lower mounting plate 15 of the air-exhausting grille 8 at the same positions as those of the claw portions 12 of the lower surface guide 11.
Then, the claw portions 12 of the lower surface guide 11 of the above-described air-exhausting grille 8 is inserted into the slit holes 16, the screw fixing hole 10 of the upper surface guide 9 is fitted to the screw portion formed in the upper mounting plate 13, and then, the claw portions 12 are fastened by using a plurality of mounting screws 17 so as to be fixed.
In the related art shown in FIG. 9, a hanging type microwave oven is constituted by a floor-standing type microwave oven, an inverse U-shaped body, and a bottom plate. Reference numeral 101 shows the body having the inverse U-shape. The bottom plate 102 is overlapped with an edge plane 103 of the body 101 on the side of the bottom plane and is fastened to this edge plane 103 by using a screw. Reference numeral 104 shows a heating chamber of the microwave oven. This heating chamber 104 is provided with a ventilation-purpose fan 105 at an upper portion. The heating chamber owns air-exhaust paths (passages) 106 on both sides, and is equipped with a door 107 and an operation unit 108 at a front plane. An air-exhaust grille 109 is arranged at an upper portion of the front plane. Reference numeral 110 shows each of ventilation-purpose air-intake ports which are opened in right/left portions of the bottom plate 102. These ventilation-purpose air-intake ports are arranged by mounting thereon filters 111. Reference numeral 112 shows a cooking instrument installed on a lower portion of the hanging type microwave oven.
However, in the above-described conventional hanging type, or wall-embedding type high frequency heating apparatus, mixture gas is sucked by the air-exhausting fan mounted at the upper portion of this high frequency heating apparatus, and then is conducted via the filter from the air-intake port so as to be exhausted by the air-exhausting grille mounted at the upper portion, while this mixture gas is produced by mixing oil components, smoke components, water vapor, seasonings, and the like with each other, which are produced when a cooking is performed by using the gas burners, or the electric burners, which are located at the lower portion.
At this time, however, although a portion of the above-described mixture gas made of the oil/smoke components, the water vapor, and the seasonings may be removed by the filter, the remaining exhausted mixture gas is conducted to the air-exhausting grille 8, so that oil components and dirt are adhered to an air-passage within the air-exhausting grille 8. To remove these oil components and dirt, this air-exhausting grille 8 is dismounted so as to be cleaned. Unless the mounting screws are removed by employing a tool, this air-exhausting grille 8 cannot be dismounted. Also, since these mounting screws are located at higher portions, the air-exhausting grille 8 cannot be dismounted unless a stand is employed. Thus, there are such problems that cumbersome works of preparing the tool are necessarily required, and also a care should be taken as to safety aspects such as injuries.
Moreover, in the microwave oven of the related art, a joint is made between the bottom plate and the lower portion of the body, and the head portion of the screw is projected, and also, the joint and the screw are present in the air-exhausting paths of the ventilation-purpose fan. As a result, noise is produced by wind-killing sound, ventilation capabilities are lowered by resistances, and oil components which are generated from the cooking instrument provided under the microwave oven are adhered to the joint and also the peripheral portions of the screws. Thus, dirt can be hardly removed, which deteriorates the cleaning characteristic. Also, since the joint and the screws are observed, in the case of the hanging type microwave oven, the body of this microwave oven under installation condition is located at eye-levels of users, so that this microwave oven owns a very poor design. Also, when a component is brought into a malfunction condition and this malfunction component is replaced by a normal component, if the body is not completely removed from the microwave oven, then this malfunction component cannot be replaced. Therefore, there is a problem that many steps of replacement operations are required.